稲荷様からの贈り物(Gift from Inari-Sama)
by Akugitsune328
Summary: Uzumaki "Naru" Naruto was no normal girl. Not because she was the only child of the late Yondaime Hokage and his wife. Nor was it because she was the third jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. No, it was because she had had a special gift. From none other than Inari-Sama! KekkeiGenkai!Naruto. Slight God-like!Naruto. Fem!Naruto. OOC Naruto. OOC Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Thinking/Time Skips_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

Unknown POV

The man looked down at the scene below him while stroking the small white fox next to him. Below him was a loving married couple that was expecting a child, a girl to be exact. How exactly this man knew this information months before the couple themselves knew was a mystery. But he isn't the main character of this tale. The child of the prophecy was growing in the red headed mother's womb. The man watching grinned as he waved his hand, causing a shimmer in the air. A few moments later, the mother passed out, her husband rushing to help the unconscious women. The man smiled again, satisfied with the results left to go to his shrine and grab some inarizushi. The tale had just begun.

* * *

_Several Years Later..._

3rd POV

A little red headed girl walked down the bustling streets of Konoha with a small pout forming on her whiskered face. She still didn't know who left that frog wallet and the large amount of ramen coupons in her house. She knew two different people got her each one, the frog wallet smelled of alcohol and oil while the coupons smelled of dogs and paper. She smelled the air, but the overwhelming scents of so many people really did not help her search. She sighed as she thought, _I really wanted to thank them..._ The girl had no idea how the two people knew that it was her birthday today. Even then, it was more surprising that they had even bothered. Most people didn't even look at her and those that did glared with so much hatred and anger that it made her want to curl up into a ball.

"Naru-chan!"

The girl, now identified as Naru, turned around swiftly with a bright smile on her face, "Hokage-Ojisan!" She ran up to her loving grandfather figure with open arms as the two embraced. The girl was too caught in the hug to notice the glares of hatred, anger, and disgust pointed at the two, but she did hear whispers of, "Look at that demon girl!" and "What is the Hokage thinking?!" Naru's grip of his Hokage robes tightened as the said person glared at the people in disappointment. He then, while smiling gently, took Naru's small hand as they walked to Naru's favorite ramen shop. Once there, Naru's slightly dejected look brightened as she ordered miso ramen, while the Sarutobi ordered pork ramen. As Naru started inhaling the ramen at insane rates that were definitely not good for a six year old or any person, Hiruzen began to contemplate about Konoha. He remembered hearing from his ANBU that the girl had been kicked out of the orphanage a year ago, without his knowledge, hence the reason why she already lives in a apartment. He wanted his granddaughter figure to have a normal childhood, well as normal a childhood a jinchuuriki could get, but it seems his pleas to the gods were not heard.

The Hokage was broken out of his thoughts as he sweatdropped at the ridiculous amount of ramen bowls that were being stacked up to the left and right of the girl that seemed to have inherited both her parents' love for ramen. Hiruzen smiled nostalgically at the little girl. She had definitely inherited her red hair from her mother although her blue eyes are from her father which made it seem slightly out of place. She had a slightly chubby face, just like her mother, but it looks as though her personality was more similar to her father's than her mother's. The Sarutobi Clan head mentally sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do had Naruto inherited her mother's personality. The already large amount of paperwork he had now would probably double in size and he could practically see the amount of headaches he would get from her pranks.

The Hokage was broken out of her thoughts as Naru finally finished her last bowl. He pulled out his plump wallet as Teuchi passed him the check and when Hiruzen saw the number of zeros, he couldn't help, but weep from his now flimsy wallet. She had effectively drained all of his money, but when he saw her happy smile, he knew that he could never be mad at her for long.

The two now walked back to Naru's house as she skipped in front of him. Once there, the Hokage gave her his birthday present which consisted of some black "ninja clothes" as her grandfather put it. Naru pouted at the lack of orange before smiling in happiness from receiving a gift. Hiruzen patted her head fondly before doing a leaf shunshin back to his office. As soon as he left, Naru felt the smile on her face slip as she gently closed the door to her house. It was a fairly simple apartment with only one other room, which was the bedroom, and the whole apartment building was unofficially her's, considering that no one else lived there after she moved in. Even the land owner had left leaving her with no need to pay rent. Naru sighed before putting the clothes her grandfather figure gave her away.

Afterwards, she looked at the pile of ramen coupons and the frog wallet with confusion, but also happiness. She shrugged and decided to put the ramen coupons away while switching her current wallet for the frog one, which she now dubbed "Gama-chan". After switching the insides, Naru decided to start her daily routine, being especially careful since it was her birthday, which was the day the villagers got the most violent with their attacks. She knew that it wouldn't stop any civilians that were truly determined, nor would it stop any shinobi, but it was the only thing she could do at her current state. Afterall, she was only five, although she turned six today. She wasn't enrolled in the academy and she wasn't part of a clan, so she also had no prior training. She yawned tiredly before going to her bed. Her birthday was always fun, yet full of stress due to her having to constantly watch her back. Even if the sober people didn't beat her, drunk people were unpredictable and dangerous. Those were her last thoughts as sleep overcame her.

However, she was soon knocked out of her dreams as she was pulled out of her bed by her hair. By whom, she didn't know, but she screamed loudly at the pain. She was soon dragged outside into an alleyway as she saw more and more people gather around.

Then, the beating started. Naru already was expecting this, but expecting it and feeling it are two different things. Her body was already healing from her accelerated healing, which was both a gift and a curse, as her body kept of healing from the beatings making her drunk assailants beat her more. The pain was becoming unbearable. "Stop..." The little girl muttered, "Stop. Stop! STOP! **STOP!**" The color red blinded her sight as she became overcome by rage and hatred before she eventually blacked out, in the middle of the bloodied alley.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here, but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story or PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! This chapter has a LOT of Japanese names and such. Most of them are explained in the actual story, but if you want to know them better, you can either PM me, review, or just look it up yourselves. If you can guess what each liquid in the pipes signify, then I applaud you. Have fun reading!

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

* * *

3rd POV

When Naruto woke up, she was surprised to see that she was neither in the hospital nor the alley, but in a sewer. She looked around the dark place as her attention went to the colorful pipes on the walls. Well, the pipes were all transparent, but there were a bunch of colorful liquids in each one. One had red, another had blue, the one next to that one had yellow, the one before the red one had green. And finally, before that one, was an orange one. Naruto tilted her head in confusion, but was fascinated by the strange liquids.

Then, Naruto felt her gut tell her to go to her right. Turning in that direction, Naruto squinted her eyes to see if there was anything there. Not being able to see anything, Naruto allowed her child-like curiosity to take her in that direction. When Naruto reached her destination, she gaped at the giant cage like thing in front of her as she stepped a little closer to see what was inside.

Suddenly, a giant paw came slamming down, barely missing her tiny body as she fell on to her butt. Naruto whimpered slightly as she backed away from the cage. She froze up when she saw who's paw it was that almost killed her. The Kyuubi! Naruto's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the supposedly dead demon fox. What was it doing here?

She tensed up when she heard it laugh at her, baring it's sharp canines as her. Naruto gulped as she stepped back even further. **"Well, well! Look who we have here! My little jailer!"**

The now confused girl tilted her head at the humongous fox as she asked, "What do you mean jailer?"

The fox answer, **"Hmph! It seems as though they had neglected to inform you of your situation! You're my jailer! My container! You're "precious hero" sealed me into you. You know, the one you humans call the Yondaime Hokage..."**

Naruto started to tear up as she inquired, "W-what do you mean? The Yondaime sealed you into me? But he killed you! That's what everyone says!" _Well, that's what everyone who talks to me says anyway..._ Naruto thought.

Kurama sneered, **"Ha! As if some puny human could kill me! I am the Great Kyuubi! I can cause tsunamis and destroy mountains with a flick of my tail! The only thing that could "kill" me is a godly being! Even then, I would be reformed after a while. After all, I'm immortal! So tell me girl. Is your hero a god?"** Naruto's lips trembled as she saw the truth in the fox's words.

She saw the fox sneer at her fearful expression as it answered himself, **"Of course not! He may be a god amongst humans, but he is but a mouse compared to the actual ones!"** The fox watched the girl as she broke down crying a river of tears. Naruto was feeling a wave of emotions. Betrayal, anger, sadness, fear, but most of all, hate. She hated the Yondaime, for sealing this monster into her, and she hated this demon, that made the Yondaime do what he did. After all, the Yondaime was...well, the Yondaime! He must of done it for a reason! _But why me?_ Naruto thought pathetically, _Why did the Yondaime make me the container?_

She heard the Kyuubi snort as he answered her thoughts, **"Hmph! You are his child. Why else? Although the fact that you are my previous jailer's kin may have some connection..."** Naruto froze. _My dad is the Yondaime? I'm related to the previous jailer? Who was the previous jailer? If the Yondaime was my dad, why would he do such a thing?! Wait! How is the Kyuubi answering my questions?_

The fox in question barked out a laugh as he answered, **"Yes, your father is the Yondaime. And yes, you are related to the previous container as she is your mother. Reason? It's obviously BECAUSE you are his kin that he did such a thing. And I can hear your thoughts."**

Naruto blinked before narrowing her eyes, "Why are you being, so helpful? Aren't you a demon?"

The fox answered, **"I'll tell you if you rip the paper right there."** Naruto looked up at the large cage before a tag came in sight. She shrugged before she stood in front of it. She tilted her head as she tried to reach the tag. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she was too short to reach the paper. The Kyuubi rolled its eyes before patiently waiting for it's freedom, although Naruto had no idea what she was doing. Her eyes widened when the water around her lifted her up to the tag. She grabbed onto the tag and was about to rip it off when a hand stopped her.

She looked at the person with wide eyes as she whispered, "Yondaime..." He was looking at her in surprise as the Kyuubi's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger.

**"YONDAIME!"** The fox bellowed as the two were suddenly teleported to a different place.

* * *

Now, they were no longer in the sewers, nor was the ninetails anywhere in sight. She was still gaping at her father as he stood there with a smile. "Naruto. It seems you are we-" Minato choked on his words as Naruto punched him in the stomach. Now, it didn't hurt, but he was still surprised.

Minato looked at his daughter as she started crying, "Why?! Why did you seal the monster into me?!"

The blond looked at his daughter gently before embracing the shaking girl. "I'm sorry. But you were the only one who I could trust the burden with."

The little girl still cried as she looked at him angrily through tears, "It's your fault the villagers beat me! It's your fault I haven't made any friends!"

Minato blinked before narrowing his eyes, "What do you mean the villagers beat you? They should be treating you as a hero, not the village pariah!" Naruto told him of her life so far as the angry father trembled.

Minato embraced her tighter as he apologized once again, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto felt her anger drain from her as she rubbed her tears away. "Okay. I forgive you. But only if you tell me about you and mom." Minato sighed in relief as he proceeded to tell his daughter about him and Kushina.

Meanwhile...

Back in the sewers, the Kyuubi was still shaking in rage after it saw the man that sealed it into his daughter appear in front of it, only to disappear with its escape route aka its jinchuuriki. It was so close to freedom until that man stepped in. Kurama growled in irritation. No doubt the Yondaime would tell it's jailer about the consequences of peeling the seal off, which means it can't use the same method. It could however befriend the girl into releasing it, but it had a feeling that she was going to find out that she would die should that happen. And the fox knew that she would not give her life for it's freedom. **_After all, she is human..._** It could also wait until she has her own kids, but that would be a while from now. And also, the masked man that controlled it on the day of Naruto's birth would no doubt take the opportunity to finish what he had started.

Then, there was a red flash as a pure white fox appeared. Kurama narrowed its eyes before recognizing the smaller fox. What is one of Inari-Sama's messengers doing here? The smaller fox started talking, "Inari-Sama has ordered you to help the girl he has blessed."

Kurama growled before acknowledging the order from the God of Foxes. **"And who is the blessed one?"**

The white fox seemed to smirk as it replied before disappearing in another red flash, "Your jailer of course."

After the smaller fox left, Kurama just lied there, pondering about the order it had just received. **_I can't escape for a while... And I would hate for my jailer to be weak... After all, she is MY jailer. She must be the strongest. Otherwise, she wouldn't be worthy of my power. And Inari-Sama never said that I had to like or respect her, just to help her._**

**_However, I don't know what powers a person receives when blessed by Inari-Sama. After all, he has never blessed anyone before. Lets see... Those blessed by Emma-O have elemental affinities for fire, water, and wind and can create ice. They can also judge how good or bad a person is. Those blessed by Hachiman have a strong affinity for weaponry. Those blessed by Raijin have a strong elemental affinity for lightning and those blessed by Fujin have a strong elemental affinity for wind. And for some strange reason, those blessed by the two always end up dueling and become rivals. _**

**_Emma-O is the god of the underworld and is said to judge the male spirits...which is probably why he only blesses males... Hachiman is the god of war... Raijin is the god of thunder and lightning while Fujin is the god of the wind. The two also constantly challenge each other. Inari-Sama is the god of foxes, agriculture, tea, sake, and rice. But that doesn't help tell me what power the girl will get! _**

**_Hm... We, Kitsune, are natural pranksters and can also shapeshift, so maybe she got the power to shapeshift? She should already have enhanced sight, hearing, and smell because of my influence... Maybe she got a stronger affinity for fire? Kitsunebi _****_is_****_ sort of like fire... Actually, Kushina had the elemental affinity for both water and wind, so she probably inherited those two... maybe... Grr... This is so frustrating! Kitsune are naturals at genjutsu, but she has too much chakra for that... Sigh. Okay, agriculture. ...Agriculture? Maybe she can use Mokuton? Or she has a natural green thumb? But what does growing plants have to do with being a ninja?! Hm... Poison! Maybe she has a talent for making poison! Or she's immune to all poisons? Whatever! Next is... Tea... That probably has a connection to poison. She has an affinity for herbalism? Ugh! This is getting nowhere! Sake... She has high alcohol tolerance? Rice... She has a talent for cooking? Sigh, half of these aren't even useful! Hm... I wonder what she gains from being my jailer. Besides the enhanced senses, probably the affinity for fire, and accelerated healing. Well, even more accelerated healing. From her Uzumaki lineage, she gets longevity and accelerated healing. She might unlock the chakra chains, since Kushina had them... She might also have an affinity for Fuuinjutsu, though... Interesting... Hm?_** Kurama looked at the glimmering thing on the floor. A sword? It looks like a wakizashi... The giant fox leaned a little closer to see a scroll. A summoning scroll?

Then, Kurama saw a familiar face come back. **"Brat! Come closer! I won't kill you. Just come closer and listen. I promise. And we, Kitsune, take promises very seriously."** Naruto looked at the Kyuubi distrustfully, but came closer and immediately spotted the scroll and sword.

The redhead looked at the fox with confusion on her face as Kurama said, **"One of the zenko came by and left that here. Good news is that you are blessed by Inari-Sama. What that entails, I have no idea. This is the first time he did this."** Naruto nodded slightly unsure of the sudden personality change from the fox. Kurama sighed before shrinking into a human-like form. The human Kurama had short red hair with red fox ears on top. He was wearing a black and white yukata although nine red tails were still visible. He still retained the same eyes as his fox form and his canines protruded out of his mouth. He was fairly tall and had a lean stature.

Naruto gaped at his new form as Kurama rolled his eyes. **"I'm a Kitsune. ...Well I used to be... Anyways, shapeshifting is as easy as breathing! Now come inside here with the sword and scroll. And I'm not going to hurt you. If I did, Inari-Sama would probably seal me away forever or something."** Naruto still had a look of doubt before she entered to Kurama's side of the cage. Kurama took the sword from her hands as he examined the sword. It was definitely a wakizashi, and it had six seals in total. One that made it lighter, therefore easier to wield. Another made it harder. Three were poison seals that, if activated, secretes a poison. One was a paralyzing poison, another was a non-lethal, but extremely painful, and the third was for quick deaths. The last one was a chakra memorization seal so that the wielder can call the sword back to them when they wanted to. All in all, it was a very good sword. It seemed to be made of chakra conducting metal, which made it even better! In terms of outward appearance, the metal was blood red and the hilt was white with the swords name inscribed in the hilt with red. Other than that, there wasn't anything special about it. It's name read, "Dokukiba Kogitsune-maru." Kurama smirked when he saw the name. Kogitsune-maru was made by Inari-sama and some zenko. The Dokukiba part was probably from the poison seals Inari-Sama added later on. Kurama passed the sword back to Naruto before taking the scroll from her. It read, "Kitsune Summoning Scroll." Kurama blinked as he tried to remember who the boss summon was. **_What was her name? Shirohana? Shirokiba? Shirokumo? Shirotsume? Shiroyuki? Or was it just Shiro? Probably Shirohana._**

Then, Kurama told Naruto his agenda, **"I will train you in the ways of the Kitsune in your mindscape. But first, that sword is very valuable, so when you wake up, put some chakra into it so that it recognizes your chakra signature. After that, sign that summoning scroll. When you do that, summon a fox and have it take the scroll back to Mt. Fushimi. That way there is no risk of it being stolen. Afterwards, go to the library and grab some books on herbs, poison, foxes, Kitsune, Inari-Sama, and other mythology books. Finally, go home and there I'll give you further instructions. Got it?"**

Naruto nodded before asking one last question, "Why are you helping me?"

Kurama sighed in annoyance and said, **"I was ordered to by Inari-Sama. His orders are absolute. After all, I'm a fox. Well, a mass of chakra in the form of a fox, but I was originally a fox."**

Naruto nodded in acceptance and blinked. "How do I get out of here?" Kurama facepalmed before telling her to imagine leaving her mindscape. Naruto shrugged before she faded away.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here, but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story or PM me.

Sama\- It's hard to explain but you put it at the end of a name which means you respect them a lot, unless you say it sarcastically, then you're just mocking them. Mostly used for dictators and such.

Ex-Sandaime-sama, Uchiha-sama

Kitsune-Fox(It also refers to mythological foxes)

Zenko-Inari's foxes.

Inari-As you can probably tell, Inari is the God of Foxes, Rice, Agriculture, Tea, and Sake. In actuality, he can be male, female or androgynous. His shrines are mostly red and his messenger foxes are pure white. Kurama is just an exception.

Kogitsune-maru-A sword that was forged with the help of Inari and his zenko. It means "Small Fox"

Dokukiba-It means "Poison Fang"

Shiro-White

Shirohana-White Flower

Shirokiba-White Fang

Shirokumo-White Cloud

Shirotsume-White Claw

Shiroyuki-White Snow

Why do they all have the word "Shiro"?

That's because when Kitsune get their ninth tail, they turn white or gold. So yes, the boss summon is a white nine tailed fox. And yes, Kurama is again an exception. However the boss will actually be a fox. Not a chakra entity like Kurama.

Why did Kurama, who hates humans with a passion, shift into a human?

-That's because I doubt Naruto can learn Kenjutsu and Taijutsu from Kurama when he is a giant fox. Just because he is taking the form of a human, doesn't mean he has to like it. And he has a bit more respect for the human race after fighting Minato and Madara. Also Tobi and Hashirama. And the Rikudo Sennin.

Why is Kurama training Naruto when "help" can mean protect her, or befriend her?

-Because Kurama has a more militaristic mindset, by saying "help" he would see it as "help her learn to protect herself."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I don't have any excuses except for Spring Break and laziness. Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Review, please. It helps my motivation and it's nice to see what people think. Ciao!

PS-Is 1,500 words or so short for a chapter? Review or PM please

PPS-There are three new poll! Please take a look.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

"_**Demons/Summons talking in her head"**_

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes only to wince from the brightness of the white hospital walls. She took one breath before wrinkling her nose in disgust, the hospital's disinfectants irritating her sensitive nose. Naruto grimaced while swallowing some air and looked down at her hands to see a small sword with weird squiggly symbols on it and the giant scroll the fox told her to sign. Naruto blinked before remembering some things that the demon had said.

"What's chakra anyway?"

Then, she heard a certain voice say, "_**You don't even know what chakra is!? *Sigh* Just sit still and reach inside you. You should find it." **_

Naruto's eyes widened as she squeaked quietly, "Kyuubi!?"

"_**Shut up! What if those masked people hear you?! Just think what you're going to say and hurry up! Go find your chakra already!"**_

_Okay, okay. _Naruto closed her eyes and reached inside her, figuratively of course, and easily found what she thought was the chakra thingy. _Is this it?_

"_**..."**_

Naruto decided to take that as a yes before opening her eyes and touching the sword. The sword glowed slightly before stopping. _Did I do it? _

"_**Yeah. Hurry up and sign the scroll."**_

Naruto rolled open the scroll a bit before sitting there, staring blankly at it. "_**Sign it with your blood."**_ Naruto blinked before looking down at her sword. She gulped and shivered slightly until she heard a sigh of exasperation. Kurama said, "_**Just bite your thumb. You're my container. You should have sharper canines than the average human." **_Naruto nodded without really thinking as she bit her thumb.

Then, after clumsily signing the scroll, she rolled it back up before starring at it blankly. _How in the world am I going to hide a scroll this giant!?_

Naruto could practically see the former fox roll his eyes as she heard him answer, "_**You summon a fox, obviously. I'll lend you a small amount of my chakra. It should be small enough that it isn't noticeable." **_Naruto nodded before freezing.

_Um... Kyuubi? How do you do that?_ Naruto heard another sigh as she felt herself being pulled back into her mindscape. Once there, she saw Kurama form the handsigns before being forced out again. Naruto winced as her mind whirled from the sudden transition before clumsily forming the handsigns with her little 6 year old hands.

Then, Naruto pushed all her chakra into the summoning while feeling a prick of foreign chakra. Naruto's eyes widened when there was a poof of smoke and out appeared a small black fox. The two blinked at each other before the fox seemed to nod and put a paw on the scroll before disappearing again, scroll and all. Naruto felt her jaw drop before regaining her composure when she heard footsteps heading towards her room.

Then, she realized that the sword was still there as she started to panic. _WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!? KYUUBI!? WHERE DO I HIDE IT!? UNDER THE BED!? IN THE COVERS!? WHAT DO I DO!?_ When her only answer was silence she decided to hide it under the covers. In hindsight, hiding a perfectly sharp sword underneath your covers next to you is a bit of a bad idea, but a 6 year old in a state of panic is not the smartest kid in the world.

Naruto recomposed herself as her beloved grandfather figure walked in. "Naru-chan. How are you feeling?"

Naruto smiled slightly before responding carefully, "I'm good..." She didn't notice the Sandaime's eyes narrow ever so slightly before he smiled his famous grandfather smile.

"That's good to know. You can go home already since your wounds have already healed." This made Naruto perk up just as most people, aka other shinobi, do when hearing that they're discharged from the hospital.

Hiruzen smiled again before asking, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Being reminded about what had happened made Naruto frown as she answered, "It was just the usual." The Sandaime had a pained look on his face from the way she said it before pursuing his lips.

"Okay." He finally said before continuing, "Well, I have paperwork to tend to so I'll be taking my leave." Naruto nodded as he left before relaxing, and taking out the sword she had hidden. _Phew! I thought he'd find out about it. _

"_**You remember what I said to do after this, right?" **_

_Of course! Do I look stupid to you?_

"_**..."**_

_I'll take that as a "Of course not Naru-chan, no one could ever think you're stupid!" _

"_**Idiot." **_

Naruto felt her eye twitch slightly before freezing after looking at her sword. _Um... Kyuubi? _

"_**What?" **_

_You __do_ _know that I can't carry around a sword with me in town... _Naruto could feel the anger from the ancient being as it yelled in her head, making her clutch her head in pain.

"_**WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI! THE STRONGEST, WISEST, SMARTEST, AND OVERALL BEST OF THE TAILED BEASTS! YOU SHOULD BE BOWING BEFORE ME! ..." **_

And so, Kyuubi's rant of death caused Naruto to have a great headache which eventually led to her death. THE END.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Just Kidding ;)

Anyways, Kyuubi's rant lasted for a good five minutes as Naruto constantly gripped her head in pain, before Kurama decided that they had to get moving before nightfall. So, Kurama told Naruto to will the sword to disappear, which she did, and to her complete surprise, it disappeared! Naruto's eyes widened as they started to sparkle. _That is so cool! _

"_**Yeah, yeah. Get moving."**_

Naruto grumbled some incomprehensive words before walking to the library. There, she sneaked around and grabbed some random books about random myths, specifically Japanese myths. She also grabbed some interesting looking books and the ones Kyuubi pointed out.

Then Naruto realized that she couldn't bring all the books home at once, so she hid the books she couldn't hold in the shelf that was closest to the entrance while also hiding from the mean librarian. Naruto went home and back about four to five times before finally gathering all of the books she stole from the library. _Isn't stealing bad?_

"_**You're just borrowing the books for a long time. You aren't stealing if you're going to give them back."**_

Naruto sweat dropped slightly before picking up a random book from her giant pile of books. The title was "Shintoism: Gods and Goddesses". _**Look up Inari-Sama.**_ Naruto flipped through the surprisingly thick book to Inari's page as is read, "**Inari Ōkami** (稲荷大神, also **Oinari**) is the Japanese _kami_ of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and Sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto."(1)

Naruto just stared at the sentence as she tried to interpret what that meant with her six year old mind. _What's agriculture?_

"_**Farming."**_

_Um... Fertility?_

"_**Whether you can make babies or not."**_

_You make babies?_

"_**Nevermind. It's productivity."**_

_What does that mean?_

"_**How well you can make something."**_

_What does that have to do with babies?_

"_**Ignore the babies. What else don't you get?"**_

_What's Sake?_

"_**A drink for adults."**_

_What does industry mean?_

"_**Processing raw materials."**_

_What are raw materials?_

"_**Things like cotton and wheat."**_

_Okay... Prosperity?_

"_**Success."**_

_Thanks Kyuubi._

"_**Hn."**_

_Is that even a word?_

"_**Shut up. Next time you go to the library, grab a dictionary. Also, go to sleep after you eat. It's time for training. Got it?"**_

_..._

"_**..."**_

_..._

"_**..."**_

_..._

"_**Why aren't you replying?"**_

_..._

"_**You know you can talk..."**_

_Oh. I was just shutting up. I understood, by the way._

"_**Smartass."**_

_What does that mean?_

"_**Nothing."**_

Naruto simply shrugged before rushing to Ichiraku's.

Once there, she pushed herself up onto the stool before ordering some Miso Base Pork Ramen. Teuchi smiled at the little girl before rushing to make enough ramen for at least 10 full grown men.

After finishing her twenty bowls and paying her bill, which was honestly not that much since Teuchi halved the price for the little orphan, Naruto finally went to bed. Of course she didn't forget her daily routine. Naruto yawned while mentally double checking to see if she missed anything before falling asleep.

Naruto opened her eyes to find herself back in her mindscape. She walked a bit further to find the giant cage that used to hold a giant fox. Naruto looked at the former fox in disbelief as she blinked her eyes several times before shaking her head and accepting the fact that the demon fox was now human. She walked up to the bars of the cage and hesitated to step in before gulping slightly and walking in.

Kyuubi noticed her hesitation, but didn't comment as he got up from the water surface. He then spoke, "**For the rest of the month, we will train in Taijutsu. The one I will teach you is called Abare-Gitsune. It's known for it's unpredictableness since there is no stance or katas. That might make it seem easy, but that makes it harder to master. I've never met a human who has master this style. You will still have to train your body in the real world, by the way."** Naruto nodded with a slight gulp before becoming determined. _I have to make mom and dad proud of me. I can't call myself the daughter of the Fourth and the Red Hot Habanero without being strong!_

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story.

1)Wikipedia

Abare-Gitsune:Rampaging Fox


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the late update, everyone. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments, than just PM me or review. Also, there is a new poll on my profile. It's not going to close for a fairly long time so take your time.

Also, for those that like SI-OC stories, I have a new one on my profile. It's really new so there might be a ton of mistakes. It's sort of sterotypical, since my OC is in Konoha, but she is reincarnated into Hana so... yeah. And no, she's not going to be a Mary-sue. And she's not going to change the story... too much ;)

Anyways, enjoy this short chapter(The new one's probably going to come really soon)

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking/Writing"

"_**Demons/Summons talking in her head"**_

* * *

Naruto groggily got up from her bed as she rubbed her eyes. The taijutsu training was going fairly well, considering that she started a week ago. Because there are no katas, she has been sparring with Kurama, simply gaining more experience. Kurama said that she could beat an average genin with slight difficulty at her current level. Naruto sighed before entering her kitchen and spotting a piece of paper on the counter. Naruto tilted her head in confusion before picking it up. It said, "Please come see me.-Sandaime Hokage" Naruto blinked as she thought about some of the reasons why.

_Maybe he's going to give me a book? _

"_**Why in the world would he give you a book?" **_

_Well, he already knows that I like to read... That's a good enough reason, right?_

"_**..."**_

Naruto mentally shrugged before heading to her beloved grandfather figure's office.

When she reached his office, she entered and saw her surrogate grandfather and a raven haired boy a few years older than her. Naruto beamed at Hiruzen before tilting her head in confusion. "Hi, Hokage-Ojisan! Um... Who's that?"

Hiruzen smiled kindly before beginning to introduce the boy, "This is Uchiha Itachi. He will be your mentor for a while." Said person nodded at her in greeting.

"It will be a pleasure to mentor you, Uzumaki-chan." Naruto smiled back in response before turning to the Hokage.

She opened her mouth to ask her question but Hiruzen answered before she could ask, "I've decided that you should be mentored so that an incident like last week won't happen again. Thankfully, Itachi-kun needs some experience teaching. He will be fairly busy so you will probably meet once or twice a week. Okay?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I hope we get along, Itachi-Sensei!" Itachi nodded at her with a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips. Naruto relaxed slightly seeing that he was not like many of the villagers who scorned her mere existence because of the Kyuubi. She was also relieved that he seemed to be a kind person, although a little withdrawn. Her surrogate grandfather cleared his throat making Naruto face him, turning all her attention to him.

"I need to talk to Itachi-kun, so wait outside for a bit, alright?" Naruto nodded and left the room, standing outside the office. _I wonder what they're talking about..._

"_**Probably about what to teach you. Of course, **__**MY**_ _**teaching will always be better than his." **_

_Sure..._

"_**Was that sarcasm I detected, brat? If it is then I'm doubling your training."**_

_WHAT?! I wasn't being sarcastic!_ _Your training is wonderful!_ Naruto thought although she was lying through her teeth.

"Uzumaki-chan?" Naruto flinched when she felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. Naruto looked up to see Itachi looking at her with a subtle tilt of his head.

"Um... yes, Itachi-Sensei?"

He answered, with a delicately raised eyebrow, "I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes." Naruto's eyes widened slightly before she looked down slightly.

"Sorry..." Naruto said quietly. Itachi seemed to smile slightly as he gently patted her head.

"It's alright. Now let's go to a training ground. Then we will start your training." Naruto nodded enthusiastically. The two headed towards the training ground in comfortable silence before reaching their destination. Naruto bounced excitedly as Itachi began to teach. (I'm not going to go into too much detail about their actual training. I'll explain the gist of it though.)

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto had unlocked her chakra and was doing the tree walking exercise. It was taking her a while to get to the top of the tree, but Itachi had explained that it will take longer due to her already large chakra reserves.

After a few dozen falls, she decided to think a bit about how to do the exercise instead of running up the tree and hoping for the best. She placed one foot on the tree and channeled her chakra, seeing how much chakra it would take for her to stick to the bark. After finding the right amount of chakra, she slowly began to walk up the tree and to her surprise, she got to the top. "Yay!" She cheered happily. Itachi gave a small smile of approval which made her heart soar. After she jumped down, Itachi gave her a pat on the head before taking his leave.

"Be careful and no using chakra without supervision, understand?" Naruto nodded before Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood there in awe as her teacher vanished before her eyes. _I want to learn that!_ Naruto thought excitedly. Kurama seemed to be taking a nap as Naruto decided to head home.

Once home, she did her daily routine before deciding to try and make something to eat, keyword **try**. She only had some milk, eggs, a few vegetables and a slab of meat to work with. Grabbing two eggs, Naruto tried to make scrambled eggs, but ended up burning them. Naruto looked at the charcoal colored dish in disdain before sitting down and eating it. After all, she didn't want to waste her limited supply of food.

After swallowing the burnt eggs with a glass of milk, Naruto sat down and continued to read about Inari. Once done with that, she decided to read about Kitsunes since they were mentioned several times in the passage about Inari. Naruto skimmed through the paragraph about Kitsunes and was surprised to find out that they were known for their shapeshifting abilities as well as their ability to control kitsunebi, which translates into fox fire. _I wonder if I can shapeshift since I was blessed by Inari-Sama? That would make sense right?_ She asked Kurama, who was still sleeping. Not getting a response, Naruto shrugged and decided to try it out on her own since Kurama was not being helpful.

However, she had no idea where to start. _Do I just think of an animal?_ Naruto imagined a pitch black cat with topaz eyes when the air around her sparkled. As the sparkles died down, instead of Naruto sitting with a book in her hands, there sat the cat that Naruto had imagined. However, her eyes were still the same bright blue color like when she was in human form. Naruto did not notice, for obvious reasons, as she thought, _Ack! The tables are so big!_ Naruto looked around with astonishment as she took a step forward, only to trip and bash her nose against the hard wooden floor. Naruto let out a yelp, but it came out as a hiss. "Stupid floor!" Naruto growled as she glared at the wooden panels. Naruto shakily got up as she attempted to take another step, only to trip yet again. Naruto let out a growl as she tried to walk in her new form.

Naruto slowly began to get the hang of walking on all fours, so she decided that she would try to jump since, cats can jump pretty high. Naruto launched up, but miscalculated the distance as she fell down. _Oh no! Oh no!_ Naruto thought as she tried to land on her feet. Twisting her body, she somehow managed to land like a proper cat. _That was so scary..._ Naruto thought with a shiver. Naruto got back up as she thought seemingly. _I'll definitely master this form by tomorrow-dattebasa!_

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

I'm sure many of you can see Itachi acting fairly out of character, but this has a semi good reason. Little-Sasuke and Naruto act fairly similarly because Naruto is more like Minato than Kushina personality wise. Itachi has been fond of Sasuke since he was born and I feel like he would be involuntarily kinder to Naruto because of her and Sasuke's similarities. This is from my personal experience since I have a younger sibling and when one of my friends acts like them, I tend to react to their behavior the same way I would react if it were my younger sibling. Sorry if this is not how you think Itachi would act...

Also, I made Naruto's verbal tick "-dattebasa" since it's more feminine than "-dattebayo". I know that means that she's stealing Boruto's verbal tick, but anything other than "-dattebane", "-dattebayo", and "-dattebasa" just sounds weird. Seriously. I know you can technically make a "correct" verbal tick as long as it's along the lines of "-datteba_" but it just sounds weird. Should Naruto have a child, then he will probably have that verbal tick. If her future child is female then I'll just think of another verbal tick(Unless her future daughter is a tomboy)

And third, I think some of you might feel a bit worried that Naruto will be too strong. After all, there are a lot of abilities that she can possibly learn. And put together with the fact that she takes more after Minato than Kushina, there is a chance that she might be a prodigy like him. However, she is not going to be a prodigy. She won't necessarily be stupid, but she won't be as prodigious as Itachi, Kakashi, Minato, and Orochimaru(Yes the Pedo-Snake. He was still a prodigy even though he was super creepy). She will still be smart though.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, and with it comes a new chapter. It's not too long, but the next chapter will come out soon enough(probably). Please leave a review if you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking/Writing"

"_**Demons/Summons talking in her head"**_

* * *

It's been three days since Naruto figured out how to shapeshift. She finally got her cat form to cooperate and is now working on her hawk form. However, it's been two days since she started and she hasn't made any progress. _URGH! STUPID BIRD! _Naruto screamed in her head as the frustration finally got to her. The only thing she can do in the hawk form was hop. She can't fly a single bit and to make things worse, Kurama was laughing at her misery. Naruto flapped her wings as hard as she could but could only fly a few inches in the air.

Naruto sighed before going back to her human form. She tried to think of all the reasons why she can't fly as she stepped outside her apartment and headed to a random training ground.

There, she decided to try again as the air around her shimmered and she was now a brown hawk. She frowned, or at least she frowned mentally, as she tried flapping her wings. Luckily for her, right as she flapped her wings, the wind blew gently, making her soar a bit unsteadily. _YEAH!_ Naruto cheered mentally before crashing into a tree. _OUCH!_ Naruto growled internally as she heard Kurama howl with laughter. Naruto immediately returned to her human form as she clutched her head in pain. She sat down as the world whirled around her before the spinning stopped and she sighed in relief. Kurama had, thankfully, sped up the healing process because, while it amused him greatly to see his host in pain, he wanted to see some actual progress with her interesting ability. Naruto winced as she opened her eyes again.

Naruto began mentally listed the animals she can control with ease. Starting with a cat, she had proceeded to try and turn into other four legged creatures since it would be easier after getting a hang of being a cat. Interestingly enough, she can't change the color of her fur or eyes. Her eyes always remained blue and her fur color depended on the animal. When she was a cat, she was always a pitch black cat with blue eyes, no matter how many times she tried to turn into something like a calico or a tabby. Naruto still couldn't figure out why, but gave up on figuring it out. After mentally sorting through her repertoire, Naruto turned into a cat, which was her favorite form. She loved going around Konoha in this form as she was able to interact with other cats and was also able to get away from the hate filled eyes on the street.

Naruto stalked through the alleyway when she stumbled upon a large brown tabby with a red ribbon tied to it's ear. The said cat was almost two times larger than her and was scanning its surroundings carefully. Naruto warily approached but froze when it whipped it's head in her direction. It hissed fervently as Naruto mentally whimpered. _Oh my Inari-Sama, that cat is scary!_ Naruto heard Kurama scoff at her pitifulness as she bowed her head. _Leave me alone, leave me alone..._ Naruto repeated like a mantra.

When she heard the hissing stop, she carefully opened one eye, only for the said cat to be right in front of her, scrutinizing her. The cat meowed with narrowed eyes, but Naruto couldn't understand what it was saying. After all, Naruto may look like a cat, but she was mentally human. Naruto let out a small meow, making the cat tilt it's head. "Meow?" it said as it stepped even closer, making their noses touch. Naruto was now panicking as Kurama tried to calm her down.

_**Shut up and get out of there already!**_ He growled in her head as she mentally nodded. Naruto carefully stepped back, but when she did, the other cat stepped forward. Naruto's eyes widened before she turned tail and sprinted away from the scary tiger-like cat. Naruto carefully navigated through the alleyway as she maintained her fast pace.

When Naruto finally stopped to catch her breath, she noticed that she was somewhere she didn't recognize. Ahead of her she saw a huge fence that said something, but she couldn't see from her current position. She carefully stepped forward before eventually coming to a large sign that read, 'TRAINING GROUND 44'. Naruto continued on inward when she was stopped by another fence this time reading, 'CAUTION! DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU ARE CHUNIN OR HIGHER!' Naruto felt an ominous shiver rack up her spine before she felt stabbing curiosity. _I wonder why I'm not suppose to go in?_ Naruto asked Kurama.

_**I don't care. Lets just go in.**_ She heard him reply as she shrugged mentally.

_Ok._ Naruto approached the fence and noticed that she was too big to get in through the holes in the fence. _I guess I'll try flying in..._ Naruto thought nervously. She shifted into her hawk form as her midnight black fur turned into bark brown feathers. Her blue eyes scanned the fence as she hopped back a little. _Here goes nothing!_ Naruto flapped her wings with all her might as the wind blew at just the right time, allowing her to get over the fence and into the forest. Naruto wobbly maneuvered herself as she perched upon one of the trees. _This is a really big tree!_ Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a gigantic roar from her left. Her narrow hawk eyes widened in surprise. _What was that?!_

_**Let's go check it out.**_ She heard Kurama respond.

_Yeah!_ Naruto shifted to another one of her favorites, the leopard form. She's never seen a real leopard before, but after seeing a drawing of one, Naruto came to adore them. They were very strong and amazing predators, according to what she read.

_Time to check that roar out!_ Naruto thought with a mental smirk and a purr.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

Why didn't Naruto turn into a bigger animal?

I'm not sure if this makes sense to everyone, but here's the explanation. Naruto is six years old and is a normal sized cat. All the other cats she's interacted with are her own size. However, she meets Tora, a cat two times larger than her, in a dark alley(Which isn't too bad considering she has cat eyes). Tora, I think, would look fairly scary if I was her, which is why she panicked so much, therefore forgetting reason. Now for Kurama's explanation. If Naruto feels an emotion strong enough, some of that will bleed into Kurama.


	6. Intro to Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or PM-ed me ideas for our new companion! You won't see which powers I decided to go with, but I hope you will fall in love with our adorable feline!

Really short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

_Thinking_

Jutsu

**Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking/Writing"

"_**Demons/Summons talking in her head"**_

* * *

Naruto carefully stalked through the forest as she padded towards the sound she had just heard. After a few minutes of walking, she froze as a low, gigantic roar rang through the air, followed by a smaller, more high pitched roar. Naruto shook her head as she cautiously approached the sounds that seemed to come from the clearing right ahead of her. She lept up to a branch in a tree nearby as she peered curiously at the scene.

Down on the grassless ground, stood two felines glaring at each other. To the left was a humongous orange tiger, it's dark slitted amber eyes were narrowed in anger, it's large claws dug into the earth with ease, it's long striped tail whipped from side to side and it bared it's sharp yellow fangs with a growl.

To the right was a small white kitten, black stripes barely visible. It's milky blue eyes were unfocused as it's small pearly fangs gleamed, trying to intimidate the creature in it's presence. It let out a mock roar, the only sound coming out being a cute high pitched squeak. Naruto's heart melted upon the cute sight only to realise that the monstrous tiger to the left was going to attack the adorable kitten on the right. Naruto gulped, not knowing what to do. Her heart was telling her to save the smaller feline while her brain was screaming at her to leave the cat and get away from clearing as soon as possible. Naruto shook in fear, anxiety racking her very soul. _What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! _Naruto let out a shaky breath as she coiled her muscles, and suddenly the world went black, the last thing she remembered being the sound of squirting blood, a roar of pain, and a squeak of surprise.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

I know it's a really short chapter, AND a cliffhanger, but I thought you might like the introducing of our future companion. I hope you can try and put yourself in her shoes, or rather the lack thereof, and understand the emotions that went through her brain. (Please note that she IS six years old)


End file.
